The After life NOT Death
by Tekablade
Summary: This fic takes place after Rurouni Kenshin Seisouhen-saga. It’s 10 years later. If you don’t like it, please don’t flame.


This fic takes place after Rurouni Kenshin Seisouhen-saga. It may be OOC but hey, it's 10 years later in the show. If you don't like it, please don't flame.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **************************************************  
  
"Hey Sarah, are you sure you don't want to use a different weapon?" A man wearing a mostly white pants and shirt asked. The shirt was open so you could see his chest, and could tell that we worked out most of the time, on the back of the man's shirt was the symbol for bad (A/N that's right, it's Sano). Sano was teaching a little girl of about 8 years old with black hair, how to use a sword. This sword was at least 4 times the girls size. Sano decided to let her use it because he had his new sword. Sano's sword was lying on the ground next to him; the sword was like his old sword the Zanbatou, except this one had a blade on each end of the shaft.  
  
"Dad this is a fine weapon. It really isn't that heavy for me." The little girl spoke to her dad. Sano could tell that she was able to use the Zanbatou, even if it weighted a lot more than her. She seemed to inherit his abilities for fighting.  
  
"Okay Sarah. If you are going to use the Zanbatou I want to see you try to chop some trees down with it first." Sano knew that that would determine if she wanted to continue to use the weapon. If she was able to chop at least 10 trees in a minute he would teach her to use the Zanbatou.  
  
Sarah began to swing the Zanbatou side-ways; it almost seemed like she would lose her balance on that first swing, but she managed to stay balanced. The first tree toppled with almost no problem.  
  
"How many do you want me to chop?" Sarah asked as she tried to make a second swing.  
  
"At least 10." Sano replied. Sarah did manage to get a second tree to go down but she had about 41 seconds left.  
  
She then tried to spin almost like a top. The Zanbatou going around with her. It seemed like an effective technique, but Sarah didn't seem to be able to keep control. She did how ever get two more trees down.  
  
"30 seconds left."  
  
Sarah got 5 more trees to go down in about 26 seconds. For the last tree, she decided to do an over-head swing. Part way through, she last her footing and fell forward as the last tree was cut in two.  
  
Sano was overly impressed with his daughter. She was able to do many things with the Zanbatou so he decided to let her keep it to train with.  
  
"Okay Sarah, you can keep the Zanbatou. But you need to train with other weapons first so you can get better and use almost any weapon at any given time."  
  
"Thanks dad, but I think that is almost dinner time so we should head home or mom will be worried."  
  
"Okay, lets head home then."  
  
The two walked home together, which took less then 5 minutes to do since they were in their own backyard. When they got home the saw a black haired woman working on dinner, and a little boy studying. The boy looked almost like the girl, but he had a more determined look on his face.  
  
"Onii-chan, how goes your studying?" Sarah asked her twin brother. The boy just looked up at his sister and smiled.  
  
"I think your brother is going to make a fine doctor Sarah." The woman replied to her son.  
  
"Hey Megumi, how much longer until dinner?" Sano asked as he walked over to his wife and kissed her. (A/N hey this could happen.)  
  
"Hey mom, do you think I can go with Dr. Genzai tomorrow and study with him?"  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not; and dinner will be in a few minutes you two."  
  
"Mom, guess what weapon dad said I could use." Sarah asked her mom with glee.  
  
"Dear I thought we said no weapons until se was older?"  
  
"We did, but she just wanted to try some."  
  
"Mom, dad said I could use the Zanbatou."  
  
"WHAT!" Megumi yelled.  
  
"Well, she seems to be able to use it." Sano replied before his wife could get any madder.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Well what do you people think? Some of it may be a little weird but hey this is a fan fic after all. 


End file.
